


Softie.

by Onlyyou_jacob



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyyou_jacob/pseuds/Onlyyou_jacob
Summary: The Mandalorian catches you being a softie with the child.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 544
Collections: Movies





	Softie.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. @/edenshunter

The Mandalorian was a man of concentration, pure and unbreakable concentration.

Or, so he thought he was. 

It started with the child falling and knocking something over that broke his attention from caring for one of the many deep wounds on his arm. He wasn’t sure how the child had gotten out of his crib but it didn’t seem to bother you to have this small child roaming around your home. 

When he was sure the child had sustained no injuries, he returned to caring for the wound.

Ten seemingly quiet minutes had passed and he had finished patching up the first cut when his attention was brought back to something else. This time, the child had knocked a bowl over filled with trinkets and other random things. 

Every now and then, he’d glance up and see you picking up whatever mess the child had made. You didn’t seem to mind at all which was surprising to the Mandalorian. He would have lost his cool and placed the child back in his crib the third time he knocked something over. 

Once his wounds were patched up he headed towards the refresher to wash the dirt, mud, and whatever else off of his wounds.

He looked over his armor—his new armor that had taken a considerable amount of damage. Nothing too serious, but this wasn’t what he wanted his new armor to look like so soon after getting it. It could always be fixed or replaced if needed.... hopefully. 

As he exited the refresher, he noticed how quiet the house had become. No coo’s, nothing being knocked over or broken, absolutely nothing. The only sounds he could hear was his own breathing.

With his hand on his gun, Mando quietly stalked back towards the main room. As he approached the corner to turn into the room, he paused and halted his breathing, hoping to hear something from you or the child. 

Again, no sounds.

As he turned the corner with his hand still on his gun, his boots scuffed against the floor giving him away. So much for being discreet.

You turned and brought your finger up to your lips, shushing Mando then pointing at the sleeping child nestled safely in your arm. 

“He’s sleeping! Be quiet,” you mouthed, hoping he was good at reading lips. 

Mando took in the sight before him. For as long as he’s had the child, he has not once seen him sleeping so peacefully. He looked so secure, warm and content with his current situation. 

And Mando couldn’t deny how perfect you looked as you gently bounced and rocked the child in your arms, how this seemed second nature to you, and how you had this look in your eyes telling him that you would defend this child with your life even though you had only known him for a couple of hours. 

It wasn’t a sight he expected to ever see in his life, he’d be lying if he said what he was seeing didn’t make his heart pound against his chest, his stomach do flips, and even make his knees weak. 

He knew he had made the right choice coming to you.


End file.
